theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wydowna Spider
Wydona Spider is a humanoid spider. Under the title Daughter of Arachne, she was introduced to Monster High as a prototype seen at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011, where she was part of the vote for the next new character. Info Personality Wydowna is a kind, eager monster who is always ready to help others out, and thanks to her multiple arms, she can easily do several things at the same time. She loves to keep herself busy, and has offered to help out her friends in several projects, such as Ghoulia's comics and Clawdeen's fashion designs. She also appears in the Ghoulfriends series of books, where she unwittingly becomes part of Sylphia Flapper's masterplan... Appearance As a humanoid black widow spider, Wydowna possesses six arms, fangs, and six red eyes, of which the lowest two are human-like in appearance. Her skin is black and her hair red. She has a widow's peak that is visible when her fringe is curled backwards. Monster Info Arachne was a weaver who bragged about her weaving abilities, and the Greek goddess Athena got annoyed and challenged Arachne to a weaving contest. Arachne accepted, and the picture she weaved was actually better than Athena's. Athena got mad and made Arachne hang herself with what thread was left from the weaving, but then regretted it and turned her into a spider, cursed to weave her webs for the rest of her life. In Monster High Family She is Arachne's daughter. Friends Her profile states that she is BFFs with Clawdeen Wolf and Ghoulia Yelps. A screenshot of her iCoffin is included on her diary, showing texts of Clawdeen. She also appears to be friends with Twyla, Frankie, and Spectra, due to her detailing about them in her comic book and diary. Pet Her pet is a large housefly named Shoo. Stroy of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, even Wydona by ruining her web's by soaking them with eggs, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Spiders Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:Insects Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Creatures Category:Fashion characters Category:Stealthy characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Internet characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Eerie (class) Yo-Kai